doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Search for Ultimetal (Doom
This is a guide to getting all nine ultimetal ingots scattered throughout the Doom and Destiny world. There is also a different guide to search for Ultimetal in Doom & Destiny: Advanced. You can (and sometimes should) follow a different order of getting ultimetal ingots than shown below. To gather ultimetal ingots in the original Do&De game, you'll need a hot air balloon. Find all seven dwarfs and get the six green levers from the red armor dwarf in the north west corner of the dwarven brewery. Open the dam by fixing the levers in their switches and pulling them. Once you've pulled all of them, go back to where you found the red armor dwarf and flick the three green switches to open the dam. Sail into the desert and buy the airship from the flying vehicle merchant, who can be easily located, as he is the only one with a hot air balloon behind his house. Once you have AT LEAST 3 ultimetal ingots, you can go back to the dwarf at Death Mountain and have him craft gear for you according to the type of equipment you'd like: weapons, armor or utilities. You can unlock 1 type of equipment at a time or wait until you have all nine to unlock all 3 types of equipments at once. Each type of equipment costs 3 ultimetal ingots to unlock, then you can buy the individual items with GOLZ : *Weapons: 37,500 golz per item. *Armor: 37,500 golz per item *Utilities: 17,500 golz for each of the 4 class-specific utilities and 12,500 golz each for the STAT based utilities. Ultimetal Ingot #1 (Obtainable using ESCAPE only) This is the easiest of the lot. Fly to the south western corner of the map - to the Golden Islands. There will be several islands there, but needed snow lands. Walk to the crater. Walk straight ahead and you will find a chest with an ingot. Ultimetal Ingot #2 Fly to the tower northwest of the Dam - Tower with Closed Doors. Fight the doors in this order: purple, aquamarine, big doorway, then boss made of 3 units. While fighting the boss door, remember to kill the doorframe first, since it heals the other two doors. Behind this evil door you will find the chest. Ultimetal Ingot #3 (Obtainable using ESCAPE only) Fly to the Pyramid located in the southern part of Desert of Mystery, ascend it, and come to a ladder which takes you to a parallel dimension. Beware the random enconters - tough Primoridal Matters. There, you will find an ultimetal chest. Ultimetal Ingot #4 Fly to Ghost Town, which is located on the northern part of Desert of Mystery, in a clearing surrounded by mountains. Enter it from its south side. You should see a passageway to your left, enter it and go north, to the next screen. Descend a stairway and walk south to the next room. There will be a statue shining and turned the wrong way on the east side of the room. Interact with it to unlock a secret passageway in the previous room, and return. Save and walk through the passage. There will be an ultimetal chest guarded by wisp, interacting with which initiates a fight against ghostly Red Ninja, Orcus, Destiny, and Cloudy Face. Beware the random encounters - Ghostly main story bosses that are tougher than original ones. I'd recommend a level 70 party. Ultimetal Ingot #5 (Obtainable using ESCAPE only) Fly to the Oasis in the eastern part of Desert of Mystery. There will be a mirror in its southern side. Walk in it and teleport to other oasis with mirrors. All mirror oasises contain Golz. You will eventually reach a place where you can walk down into the next screen, a warped oasis without water bordering the passage. Here you will find an ultimetal chest. Any mirror will get you back. Ultimetal Ingot #6 There is an Island south west Neo Sushi Island - Dragon Island. Fly to that island and walk into the crater to enter a Dragon Valley. The random encounters here are full grown dragons (Magma - fire, Cinder - lightning, Diamond - ice) with powerful AoE spells, so be sure to improve your dexterity and equip everyone with ultimate powers. This is probably the toughest of the lot, so come here with a powerful party to stand any chance of survival. Walk up, then right, then up again to enter the dragons' treasure cave. Save before opening the ultimetal chest that you see there; opening it will lead to a boss fight with 3 dragons. Dragons have elemental resistance, so note that while using AoE spells. These dragons will kick your butt if you're not careful. Make sure to heal your party every turn with Mike's healing spells! Ultimetal Ingot #7 (Obtainable using ESCAPE only) Take a ship and go to the Desert of Mystery. Sail north east until you come to a weird crystal like formation near the king's bridge. Random encounters here are Blood Elves (resistant to slashing and piercing attacks), Mandragoras (plants), and Dire Treants (higher-level Treants). Walk south, then east, to arrive at an ultimetal chest. Ultimetal Ingot #8 Before getting this ingot, make sure that you have ultimetal ingot #7 from the crystal formation, since the boss made of ultimetal will only appear if you have. Fly to Catacombs - southeast of Destiny City. This is the same place where you revived the dwarf with beers. Enter the dungeon and go north until you come across a monster made of ultimetal, the Un-Being, at the end of the dungeon. This thing is very tough and eats 50 level heroes for breakfast. Interact with it to fight. It will drop the ultimetal ingot when defeated. Ultimetal Ingot #9 North of the dungeon where you found ultimetal ingot #8 is a ruined tower surrounded by mountains. Its pretty hard to miss if you enable the map since the mountains kind of bulge out at the point. Enter the tower, walk left and up till you come to a staircase. Climb up that staircase and the next one and then go east. There will be a red lever there, pull it. Return to the bottom and the door will have opened. Save and enter to find an Arena Lord. Defeat him and he will drop the final ultimetal piece! ru:Поиск Ультиметалла Category:Endgame Quests (Do&De)